dream_team_seriesfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Dream ☆ Team characters
The following is a list of characters for Dream ☆ Team. Main characters Dream Team Magical Girls '|中村 ディナ|5 = Dina is a sweet and caring girl who is very creative, and shows a spirit of happiness. When others get to know her better, she grows attached to her friends and she can get flustered easily. She often suffers with social and separation anxieties because of it, and would even sometimes have trust issues. As Dream Sparkle, her element is love, and her theme color is pink. She is voiced by Hanazawa Kana (Japanese) and Laura Bailey (English).}} '|双葉 恵美|5 = Megumi is Dina’s roommate and best friend. She is a huge fan of idols and magical girls, and the two talk about them together while Fujie and Sayo are away, and this is before they realize they become some themselves. Megumi loves to tease Dina and Tamaki when they get close. As Dream Lilac, her element is happiness and her theme color is violet. She is voiced by Tatetatsu Ayana (Japanese) and Jad Saxton (English).}} '|金本 藤江|5 = Fujie is a very smart girl who likes to read stories and watch some drama. However, when actual drama happens, she feels uncomfortable about it unless she tells someone. She can tell if someone is feeling upset or needs to tell someone about her problems. As Dream Wave, her element is generosity and her theme color is light blue. She is voiced by Minase Inori (Japanese) and Caitlin Glass (English).}} '|七瀬 さよ|5 = Sayo is quite shy, but she can get very excited when she gets closer to her friends. She goes up to the girls for help whenever she feels she needs it. Her confidence is pretty low and she can sometimes be hesitant. As Dream Ruby, her element is purity and her theme color is rose red. She is voiced by Sakura Ayane (Japanese) and Kristen Bell (English).}} Warriors '|剣城 玉木|5 = Tamaki is a boy who can sometimes lose himself around others, but he feels at ease when he is with his friends. He knows how to give good advice to whoever can depend on him, and as the series runs, he and Dina develop strong feelings for each other. As Warrior Sapphire, his element is bravery and theme color is blue. He is voiced by Hino Satoshi (Japanese) and Vic Mignogna (English).}} '|日向 のぞむ|5 = Nozomu is Tamaki's best friend and companion. He often shows acts of concern towards others and is not afraid to speak up about his problems, unless it is something difficult to explain. As Warrior Aquamarine, his element is loyalty and his theme color is turquoise. He is voiced by Katsuyuki Konishi (Japanese) and Austin Tindle (English).}} '|志度 コヨイ|5 = Koyoi is a boy who loves to watch movies and he often is into theater, including doing some acting skills. Despite his stutter issues, he remains very optimistic. As Warrior Topaz, his element is hope and his theme color is yellow. He is voiced by Taniyama Kishou (Japanese) and Eric Vale (English).}} '|花咲 万里|5 = Banri is close friends with Sayo. He is kind and cheerful around his friends, and he wants to make sure everyone is safe. He loves to play the guitar during his spare time. As Warrior Emerald, his element is courage and his theme color is green. He is voiced by Ito Kentaro (Japanese) and Freddie Highmore (English).}} Twinkleville '|ジュリィ王女|5 = Jewlie is the princess of Twinkleville, a world of happiness and color. She is extremely kind and cheerful, but at the same time she has sudden mood swings that happen unexpectedly. She cherishes the help from the Dream Team, and loves to spend time with her trustworthy assistant, Skippy. Her favorite color is pastel pink and her outfit is based on a heart gem. She is voiced by Ito Miku (Japanese) and Andrea Libman (English).}} Dark Daredevil Supporting characters Category:Anime Category:Characters